An increasing number of mobile computing devices (such as cellular telephones) are now capable of capturing multimedia data, such as photo and video. While the ability to capture multimedia data in real time may represent an important tool for many organizations, IT management of such organizations may have little (if any) control over multimedia data captured by such devices.
For example, IT management may be unable to prevent a user of a mobile computing device from capturing sensitive data or information using the capturing capabilities of the mobile computing device and misusing the same, either intentionally or inadvertently. As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for monitoring and controlling the multimedia capture capabilities of mobile computing devices.